The Lord of The Alchemists
by Scarlet Guardian
Summary: Christine Huygens isn't your average alchemists. People from her alchemy school torture her, she doesn't have any parents and she isn't even good at alchemy. One night, an old lady states that her real name is Christine Elric and her past was all a lie. Now, Christine has only one goal left - to find and reunite with her brothers.


_Alchemy. The source where a humans body and mythical powers becomes one. Alchemy is used by many, some who think they have the skills and others, who don't have much confidence in themselves at all! But there is a taboo, human transmutation, to give something in order to obtain. And we all know the horrific tale of the Elric brothers. But did you ever guess that they would have a long lost sister?!_

"Stop it, cut it out!" protested Christine Huygens as a bunch of girls circled around her, taunting her. "Great," she thought "Victoria is with them…" "Ha! And you call yourself and alchemist with _those _skills!" She kicked her hard in the stomach. "Go to hell. You don't belong here!" And off they went, laughing. Christine dragged herself up, wincing at the pain in her ribs, but decided it was better than being taunted even more. She started to think up of an excuse to tell to Winry about her state at the moment. "I'll think about it later," she thought and started the gruelling walk home.

"I'm home," Christine mumbled. "Oh, welcome home Christi- Christine! What happened?" cried Winry as she rushed to her, a look of worry on her face. "oh, er… it was nothing… just that… oh yeah I fell while running home and scraped my knees and arms on the stone pathway. But it's nothing," Christine rushed, hoping Winry wouldn't find out what had happened. "Christine, don't play dumb with me. I know what happened because I **saw it all from the front window," **Winry explained, her jaw tightening. "Oh man," Christine thought "Get ready for telling off mode!" " Winry, stop whining over the fact that Christine got picked by some stupid girls from the same alchemy school as hers," came a voice from behind her. It was Pinako. To Winry, she guessed that she'd have to chew Christine out later. But to Christine, she thought she could here angels singing! "Hell yeah, Pinako to the rescue!" she thought doing a victory dance then cringing from her stomach wound. "Christine, why not you go to your room while we are getting supper ready. It's your favourite – stew." "Yes! Okay then." And she ran upstairs before any of them could say anything.

Christine flopped on her bed and reached for her book about human transmutation. It was given to her by her father before he left for war where he died. Christine believed none of that. She believed that there was more to the story than him just dying in a war! She had heard the horrific tales of the Elric brothers and marvelled at their adventures. She had always wanted to be like them but knew she would have to study hard to be one of the best alchemists in the land just like them. You could say it was her number one goal. Anyway, back to the book. _If one was to obtain something, they would have to give something valuable in return._ She loved how the lines brought mystery to reality, how there was a moment of suspense before you could read on! "Christine, supper's ready!" "Coming!" she yelled and placed the book gently on her desk before going.

"You will not believe what happened, Gran!" Winry whined. "Christine had gotten beaten up by some girls from her alchemy school and she wouldn't even tell us. Gran, won't you say something? And Christine, drink your milk!" she said in a stern voice. "No way, it tastes like sawdust!" Christine retorted. "How do you know what sawdust tastes like?" "I have my instincts, Winry!" "Your nonsense instincts now drink your milk!" "No" Yes" "No" Yes" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" While the two girls were fighting on whether Christine should drink her milk, Pinako heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who it could be this late..." she wondered. She opened the door to see an old lady in nothing but rags and a cloak with a walking stick giving a pleading look to her. "Please let me shelter in this lovely house of yours for a few hours. I have gotten lost and have nowhere to camp!"The lady pleaded, tears filling her eyes. "Why of course, come in and make yourself comfortable" Pinako said kindly. As the lady walked into the house, she instantly felt a strange presence. The same presence she had felt when she had encountered the Elric brothers... She seated herself in the nearest armchair and was handed a cup of tea. She looked up then stopped, mouth gaping. "That girl, no, she can't be!" she thought to herself. "Y-y-you're" she stammered. Christine turned to look at her, a look of confusion on her face. "You're Christine _Elric_ aren't you?" Christine stopped, and then stared at her as if she was crazy. I'm sorry, what did you say? Did you mean to say my name is Christine _Huygens_?" "No, your name is Christine Elric!" Christine couldn't believe her ears. "So I'm not Christine Huygens they... My real name is Christine _Elric..."_

**To be continued...**


End file.
